


Trigger Points

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also because my followers are basically Snoke and incite me towards evil, Ben Solo is a client, F/M, Look it's basically smut I wrote to piss off an anti in a Kylo-esque tantrum moment, Rey's a student who does massages and occasional HEs for tuition, Reylo - Freeform, So yeah... shameless smut, Sorry Not Sorry, client!Ben Solo, masseuse!Rey, obviously, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Rey is a masseuse, intrigued by her latest client.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> So, this started when I responded to a negative comment with a masseuse!Rey headcanon, which I was subsequently encouraged to write and then again to post to AO3 for everyone's enjoyment.

_So huge._

Rey felt a heady rush of power as the enormous man underneath her hands twitched at her every touch. He had looked so intimidating before he’d disrobed, expensive suit and shiny watch as he mumbled about scar tissue in his shoulder. He hadn’t been lying. The guy was ripped but _covered_ in scars, and though she was curious ( _insanely_ curious actually), this guy wasn’t a talker and it was rude to ask.

Still, as a moan escaped him while she worked on a particularly nasty knot, she found herself almost wishing he was one of her _other_ clients, but no, he’d come from her normal ad, the conventional one.

_Typical._

Why was it always only the gross/old/hairy/sweaty guys that wanted _that_? Briefly Rey pushed her last client from her mind with a faint shudder. Soon she’d have here degree and she could pack this in, but for now she may as well enjoy this pretty stranger who was so unbelievably pliant to her touch. The man moaned. 

Rey felt herself contract slightly, another burst of wetness issuing forth. 

_That’s why you don’t get guys like him for that. This guy does not need to pay for it._

Yes, there was an odd sexual energy issuing from him she felt, something that burned underneath the awkwardness and made her shiver. Her small hands worked over his large back, determined to eke this experience out, make him jolt and spasm as much as possible.

“Rey…” He gasped her name, clearly subconsciously, but she _liked_ it.

“You’re _very_ responsive.” She spoke, voice lower than she intended as her fingers dove in the crevice between his shoulder blade.

“I– _fuck_. I work long hours, I haven’t been touched since rehab… from my car accident.”

_Car accident._

There was her answer. But seriously? She just met him and couldn’t _stop_ touching him, usual soreness of her fingers totally forgotten. He moaned again, swearing, and Rey’s cunt _ached._

_Fuck it._

Rey scraped her fingernails down his back, what was possibly the stupidest impulse decision of her life.

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

Or not.

The man _writhed_ now, and Rey wished for a second he wasn’t on the table and she could just climb over him, straddle him and pull his hair from behind so she could see his lips. Instead she spoke.

“Tell me to stop.” She breathed, nails digging in to rake him a second time. “ _Tell me._ ”

Silence.

Rey did it again.

“Turn over.” Her voice quivered but she hoped he couldn’t hear it. “Kiss me.”

_Yup, let’s just break all the rules today._

He fucking _lunged_ at her, legs off the table and backing her against the wall. It should have terrified her, the strange, enormous man devouring her like she was his last meal, but it didn’t. It _excited_ her.  She broke the kiss, pointing down the hall.

“Bed. That way.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and Rey followed after, first opening her bedside drawer to chuck a condom at him while she undressed faster than she would’ve previously thought was humanly possible. It struck her then how ridiculous this was, even as she stalked over her mattress to straddle him.

She opened her mouth. “I don’t normally–”

“–It’s OK,” The man nodded his head, “I feel it too.”

Yes, that was fairly evident from his cock straining and demanding attention beneath her.

_Fuck he’s huge._

“Good.”

Rey smirked, grasping his arms to pull them over his head and grip the bars of her bed head, while she eased herself onto him, embarrassingly wet.

“Oh _FUCK!_ ” She moaned, realising in that moment she didn’t even know his name.

_This is a new low Rey._

But she couldn’t find it in herself to care. The man’s muscles rippled as he held his arms over his head, and Rey ran a finger down a large scar on his shoulder while she moved herself up and down along his length.

_Oh god how the fuck am I this close already._

She looked into his eyes, trying to make sense of the look of absolute _hunger_ that resided on his features.

“I–”

“–Come for me baby, I want to see it.”

That _voice_. It was enough. More than enough and she felt herself clench as her orgasm took her, while he moved his arms from the bedhead to grip her hips and crush his lips against hers, so wanting yet tender that Rey almost gasped.

As the aftershock receded then Rey pushed him down again, determined to move again and see _his_ features screw up as he came.

“I wish I could feel you.”

_Shit did I say that out loud._

But he just moaned. Rey snaked her hand to her clit, playing with it as she spoke.

“I wish I could have you come inside me.”

“Ungh, _fuck_ that’s hot.” He hissed, leg twitching.

She picked up the pace, enjoying the pleasured expressions that relayed across his visage in quick succession. He was close. Her pressure was also building.

“I need you to wait for me.” She breathed. “Can you do that?”

He looked at her, eyes almost wild, but nodded.

That edged her closer – a thrill to have control over such a huge man.

_Good._

“ _Good boy_.”

Another twitch. He _liked_ that. She fucked herself on him faster.

“So good baby,” she spoke, “won’t take long with such a big cock.”

Her pace was punishing now, she was so close.

“Ok, Ok baby you can come for me. Come for me _now_.” She spoke.

“Rey, ngh– FUCK _Rey!_ ”

His cock stiffened and hit that perfect spot then and Rey came too, hard and fucking _devastating_ as she bowed down to embrace this strange, perfect man. His lips sought hers once more, and she sighed into him, relaxing for a time until she made the move to get up, grabbing her silk robe while he began to right himself.

As they made their way back to the table, she spoke.

“I don’t know your name.”

He chuckled at that, again with that deliciously low voice that curled around her.

“It’s Ben.” He began to redress in his suit.

Rey turned her back, suddenly somewhat embarrassed by the interlude.

“I don’t normally do that.” She paused. “I mean on the table, sometimes I get _other_ clients but I…”

_You’re babbling you idiot._

God he probably thought she was a full on sex worker. What if he thought that was why–

“I mean, I’m a student, most days.”

_Oh my god, shut up, you idio–_

“Have dinner with me Rey.”

That brought her up short. “Uh, really?”

Again, he laughed. “Don’t tell me you’re shy.”

“I… no, I mean. Yes, yes. I’d like that.” She reached for a piece of paper and a pen. “Here’s my number, for my actual phone.”

Ben nodded, reaching for his wallet.

Rey flushed again. “That really isn’t necessary.”

“–I insist.” Ben pulled out a stack of notes then, from the fullest wallet Rey had ever seen.

_That has to be a couple of thousand._

“I really can’t–”

But Ben looked to her, eyes intense. “When you’re seeing me, you don’t take _other_ clients.” He paused. “Does Thursday work, for dinner?”

“Y-yes.” Rey was still shocked.

He leant down to kiss her, long and passionate.

“I’ll see you then.”

The door slammed behind him.

_Holy shit._


End file.
